


All I Need

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura thinks about he's love, Ryou. It is slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

All I need 

A/N Here is another one-shot. Ok people this is first for me. I’m doing a pre-sequel to my other one-shot, 'Don’t want to lose you'. As I said this is a pre-sequel. I hope you all like it and please review.

Don’t own the characters or the song.

 

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that i'm sure we try to  
Turn it around

 

A young man with long sliver white hair, rustic red eyes, porcelain skin was sitting at his dining room table as he let out a soft sigh. His name was Akifa Bakura but went by Bakura.  
He looked down at the table were some paper and a pen sat. He knew this would be the only way he could get his words out. Words that need to be spoke but Bakura knew he would never say them. That wasn’t who he was. Bakura wasn’t one for sappy stuff. Normally his sweet angel was, but not him.  
Bakura shook his head as he stood up without writing anything down. He needed a drink, a strong drink. As he pulled the glass out and poured his drink, he let out another sigh. It seem like he couldn’t catch his breath. All week he had been running after Ryou and didn’t know why really. He wasn’t sure why Ryou was running from him.  
Then again, with everything that he had done to him…. ‘Why can’t I learn? I beat him, raped him and abused him. He has every right to run from me.’ He thought as he down his drink. ‘But why now? I haven’t touched him in a month and now he runs.’ Bakura shook his head as he closed his eyes.  
‘I’m trying to turn this around. To make this right. Maybe…maybe….’ Bakura shook his head again at what he was thinking. He wouldn’t believe it might be too late.  
With Bakura’s eyes closed, he could clearly picture his sweet angel’s face. The soft snow-white hair. The doe brown eyes and the perfect porcelain white skin. Ryou. His Ryou, his sweet angel.

Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Bakura open his eyes as he poured himself another drink and down it before pouring him another one and just looked at it. If Ryou left him, Bakura would be in agony that would only fade if Ryou held him.  
Smiling Bakura down his last drink as he place it in the sink, put the bottle away before going and sitting in the chair. “Ryou has a way of doing that. All he has to do is hold me and all my troubles seem to melt away.” Bakura said as he looked to the paper again as the smile faded.

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close

 

“You open the door to my heart; Ry. Don’t let it close on me again.” Bakura said as he just blinked at the blanked paper before he picked the pin up and started to write what needed to be said.

As Bakura wrote his letter, he was begging his sweet angel to stay, knowing that if he left him it would tear him a part.   
Bakura blinked as he saw some wet spot show up on the paper but kept on writing realizing he was crying but did nothing to stop it. It hurt too much to think Ryou might leave and when he didn’t know what he had done this time.  
As Bakura wrote, he realized that for all he needed Ryou was it. Ryou was all he needs because his angel made his heart seem like a better place.

Here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around

 

Bakura stopped long enough to look his letter over as he just starred at it. He knew he was on the edge again and wishes he could let go but knew he wouldn’t be able to.

Can you still see the heart of me  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

 

“I wonder if you can still see my heart. I don’t know what I did to push you away but I’m sorry.” He whisper to himself as he then went back to writing his letter.

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

 

It was getting harder and hard not to believe that Ryou wouldn’t leave him the more he wrote. He had a feeling that he would leave him and what was left of him would be killed. He just knew it would and his heart would be like it once was. Cold and made of ice.

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

 

Bakura felt himself stopping again as he just closed his eyes again. It seems so unreal. He knew there were many times that Ryou had tried to change him and knew he should have but now it may be too late.  
When Bakura open his eyes, he narrowed them. He wants this to fade, the chance of Ryou leaving him but knew that it wouldn’t. Bakura knew the chance was too real.  
“Why can’t you come home and save me from this fear Ryou? Why?” Bakura asked as he just sat there for a moment or two longer.

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place

 

As Bakura came to the end of his letter, he hopes that Ryou would read this and stay. “He won’t. This is a waste of time. His going to tear it up just like he going to do to my heart. Fuck I sound like a damn chick now.” Bakura growled as he slams his head on the table.

 

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

 

Ryou was truly all he needed. He was scared that Ryou would leave him, tear him down. Never have anything to believe in again. It would kill his heart and it would kill him to not to have Ryou anymore.

Placing the letter on the table where Ryou would see it, Bakura walked away. Ryou would be home soon and Bakura didn’t want to be around when he read it.  
“Don’t leave, please.” Bakura whispered as he walked out the back door just as Ryou came in the front.

 

A/N Ok this isn’t one of my better ones. It may seem rushed and a lot was repeated. I’m sorry for that. I do hope you all like it and please review it.


End file.
